Darkness Rising
by D.D.04
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! Woohoo! I'm good! I'm good! Review or I'll... I'll... OH, just review!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey people. This is my first attempt at a horror fic. So bear with me please. Kay? Alrighty! Let's get on with it then!  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS SO GET LOST LAWYER SCUM!!!! (heh heh *sweat drops*)  
  
Darkness Rising  
  
The bright red eyes loomed closer and closer. Wherever it looked it left carnage and turmoil. It came ever closer with every horrible moment. He saw the blood and bodies of his friends, now lifelessly pale falling away. Then he felt himself falling. A bloodcurdling laugh echoed throughout his mind. And HE came.  
"Nooo!" Heero sat up soaked in sweat. His sheets were everywhere except on the bed. His chest heaved with each gasping breath. He wiped his forehead and looked at his hand. He traced the many scars crisscrossing over his palm. "Ug! I'll never get back to sleep now!" He shuddered as the eyes reappeared, haunting him from the shadows of his room. He looked at his clock. 1:21. He groaned and got out of bed. The light flickered on in the bathroom when Heero walked in and turned on the shower. The cold water rushed over his tense body. His bedclothes clung to his well-molded body. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Today is going to be living Hell," he muttered to the empty room. Or so he thought. A shadow slipped out the window of his room with a small grin. He would make sure it was.  
"Lt. Yuy, do you have anything to add to our conversation?" asked Lady Une.   
"Huh, wha?" Heero came to with a start. "What?" He looked around the room, at all of the concerned faces, but that is not what he saw. Every face in the room had a psychopathic grin on as well as red, glowing eyes. "What the..."   
"Heero? You okay buddy?" Duo asked as he stood up. "You don't look too good. Come on. Let's get you home."   
"No!" Heero jumped up, "No, Duo. I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about it. I just, I'll be right back" He lurched a little and ran out of the room. Every one at the conference stared after him.   
"I don't think he's okay." Said Duo slowly.  
"No, neither do I. I'm going to go check on him." Announced Relena. She ran out of the room in Heero's wake.  
"Whatever. He's your fiancé." Duo muttered darkly and sat down.  
Relena jogged up the hall looking into all of the rooms. "Heero!" She called him constantly. "Where did he go?" She ran up to the reception desk. "Hilde, have you seen Heero?"  
"Yeah. He just ran off to the bathroom. He looked a little green if you ask..." She said as Relena sped off down the opposite corridor. Hilde just shrugged. "Oh well."  
Heero slammed the stall door and leaned over the toilet. He heaved over and over. He remained there with the dry heaves long after he had lost everything. "Ooohg... I knew today would be bad."   
"Heero? Are you in there?" Relena knocked on the men's room door.   
"Yes, Relena." He gagged on the words.  
"You should go home. I'll drive if you want."  
Heero opened the door. Relena looked at his pale face. His wild hair was plastered to his ashen brow. "Heero!" She put her hand gently to his forehead. He leaned into her touch ever so slightly. "You're burning up! Come on I'll take you home." She helped him into her car and closed the door. She climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.  
Heero closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall. He just got comfortable when a chill ran down his spine. His eyes snapped open and he looked into the rear view mirror. Red eyes stared back at him. "Crap!" He turned to look in the back seat but there was nothing there. He looked back in the mirror and whatever it was grinned back at him. His breath began to heave and wheeze. Relena turned and looked at him when she heard him mutter.   
"Heero? Hold on!" She floored it and pulled into his apartment complex in a matter of minutes. She helped him out of the car and pulled his arm over her shoulder. His skin was cold and clammy; she shuddered at his touch. She rushed him to his door and dug into his pocket for the key.   
Once inside, Relena set him down gently on the couch. She brushed the hair out of his face and ran to the kitchen.  
'Your life is mine Heero!'  
'Who are you?'  
'You will know soon enough.'  
His whole body began to shiver. His breathing once again became erratic and detached. "Relena," He tried to call to her but only a whimper escaped his lips.  
Relena rushed into the room with some ice water, a cold wash cloth, and some Tylenol. She sat down next to Heero, and placed the cloth on his forehead. She held his hands as his breathing returned to normal.   
"Rel..."  
"Ssshh. Don't try to speak. You need to rest." She cupped his chin in her hand and kissed his cheek lightly. "It'll be okay."  
Heero sighed and fell into a restless sleep. Again the phantom haunted his sleep.   
'You belong to meeeeee!' the voice in his head moaned.  
'Leave me alone!"  
'I will have your soul!'  
'No, go away!'  
'Not yet. No. I will make you suffer first, boy!'  
Some one screamed out outside of his dream. Heero woke up and found Relena leaned over him with her head on his chest. He gently stroked her hair and pulled his hand back quickly when he felt something wet. He looked at his hand. A coppery scent filled the air and a deep red substance dripped down his arm. Relena was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well! What do you think? Should I keep it up or chuck it? Review or I take it as a "chuck it" kay? I NEED FEED BACK! *sweat drops* Heh heh. Yeah. Just review please. Ja Ne!   
D.D.04  



	2. Darkness Rising chap. 2

AN: Waaaassssssuuuuupppp?!?!?! *sweat drops* Yeah. Here comes part 2. If you didn't like the first chapter then don't read this one. If you did, you'll love this one. This story is meant to prove how harmful some dreams can be. If it doesn't hit home I can't make you understand it. Enough of my babble though, on with the chapter!  
  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY FREAKY LITTLE IDEAS AND SEVERAL POSTERS SO IF YOU SUE ME THAT IS ALL YOU WILL GET.   
  
Darkness Rising  
  
A month came and went. The people were in shock. Relena's funeral was a sad day for all of Earth as well as the colonies. How could this have happened to one so loved by every one? They just couldn't believe it. No matter what could have happened next, they would never be prepared for what did.  
The eyes drew closer to him. Ever closer. Suddenly a piercing scream filled the night. He saw Relena being ripped from him, never again to smile and comfort him. Though the moment was awful he couldn't help but notice the heavenly beauty she possessed. Angel wings sprouted from her back as she lifted skyward. Higher and higher she rose. Then she began to sing a song.  
  
'Darkness is rising,  
Save them for me,  
I'll always be with you,  
Hope will prevail,  
No matter what happens,  
I'll be waiting,  
You'll see...'  
  
As her voice faded the darkness enveloped his senses again. He choked as a foul scent that he knew crept in on him from all sides. All soldiers knew the smell; they had to if they called themselves a soldier. The scent of Death was everywhere. It was overwhelming. He collapsed to his knees and gasped for breath. As if they had been waiting for that moment, the hands of all of those who he had destroyed shot up from the ground grabbing hold of him. Their touch was like ice yet burned like fire. He screamed out in agony, but none loosened their grip. His vision swam before his eyes. The earth beneath him opened up like the mouth of a wild monster waiting for its meal. And he fell.   
Heero woke as he hit the floor. He was tangled in sheets and had rolled off of the bed. He had not gotten a full night's sleep ever since that first dream. Now they haunted while he was awake too. He walked into the bathroom for his now daily earl, early, early cold shower. His lab trotted up to him with a stupid grin plastered to her face. She licked Heero's hand as he started the shower.   
"Not now Lena. I'm not in the mood," he said patting the dog's head as he stripped off his P.J.s and hopped into the shower. The dog whined loudly when Heero closed the shower door and paced like mad. Now this worried Heero. Lena never acted like this in the amount of time he had owned her. He climbed out of the shower and dried of.   
"What's the matter girl," he scratched behind her ears and looked deep into her dark brown eyes. He got dressed and attached the leash to her collar. "Come on Lena! Let's go!" He opened the door and Lena tore out yanking him along behind her. She dragged him down 2 flights of steps, across and over 5 blocks and sat down beside a tree. Heero was about to scold her when... BOOM! Heero looked up in surprise. He started to run back towards their apartment dragging Lena along behind him. When he got there the place was in flames.  
"Oh my..." Heero stared into the flames. He could have been killed. He turned and looked at Lena. She just thumped her tail against the ground, grinning that stupid grin he had grown so fond of.  
"Heero, you can stay with us! I'm sure Hilde won't mind. Will ya Hilde? Nope, thought not. Now come on! I'll show you to the room you can stay in." Duo bounced up the stairs with his braid waving madly behind him. He had been first to hear about the 'accident' and had immediately offered Heero a place to stay. He wouldn't take no for an answer so Heero gave into the hyper little ball of hair spray.   
'It won't do any good to argue with him.' He shrugged as he followed Duo down the hall. After he got settled he took a quick nap. Not exactly the brightest idea he ever had though.   
'I will have you no matter what!'  
'I still don't know who the Hell you are!'  
'I still say you are going to have to wait, boy'  
Heero woke to gunfire down stairs. 'No not again!' Heero removed the safety lock from his pistol and hurried down the stairs. Duo and Hilde were sitting on the couch watching an old Western. Heero sighed and reset the lock. He walked over to Duo.  
"What's this about?" He asked him. No answer.  
"Yoo hoo!" He waved a hand in front of Duo's face. Still no response.   
"Duo, stop it now!" Heero smacked him on the back of the head. To his horror, Duo slumped forward to reveal writing in blood on his back. 'You are still one...' He moved over to Hilde and tapped her. She fell forward to reveal the rest of the message. 'of us. One of the Night.'   
"No. What do you want from me?" He screamed it out to any one who'd hear or care.   
Far away, the Dark Lord chuckled evilly.   
"He's mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: What do you think? Good, bad, medium? Review please or I'll discontinue this story! Thanks! D.D.04  



	3. Darkness Rising chap. 3

Hello people. Sorry it took me so long. School kinda got in the way. Anyway here is part 3. Oh, and please don't kill me.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET YOU ARE ONE SAAAD LITTLE PERSON! No I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Darkness Rising  
  
The Dark Lord sat upon his throne of bones over looking all that was his. The alleys of his land were miserable and dank. The people cried out in agony. Most were so badly mauled that they didn't look human. The very air was rank of urine and death. Long lines of his subjects chained together by ankles and wrists marched down the streets, mercilessly watched by a demon captain. They tread over the dead as well as the dying lying in their path, continuing their march to the decaying barracks of workers. It was foul. He loved it. Here, darkness ruled with an iron fist. And it was all His. He grinned madly.  
"Sire, we've located the one you seek. My squad is following him at this moment, when he stops shall we set up camp?" A small goblin asked hesitantly. His master was known to have an awful temper. The remains of those who had experienced his wrath scattered over the floor were constant reminders not to overstep your boundaries. He shuddered as a hiss sounded from the thrown.  
"Good. Do as you please until further notice. Terrorize the other side if you like. But this time..." his voice dropped to a lulling whisper and rose sharply, "Don't screw up!"  
The goblin shrieked and scampered out of the room as a large scull shattered where he had been only moments ago. A low rumbling laugh emitted from the room. Servants flinched and moved away from the throne room convinced that their master was completely mad.  
Red eyes gleamed as his laugh quieted to a snicker. "I will have you, Yuy. Yes I will. Then my collection will be complete."  
  
Heero dragged his stuff into the Great Hall at the Winner Mansion. He was extremely tired but he wasn't about to sleep after what happened last time. He shuddered at the memory. Quatre burst through the door smiling happily, dragging a not so happy Dorothy in his wake. He snatched up some of Heero's baggage and motioned for Dorothy to do the same.  
"What? No way! If I have to carry his baggage then you get the couch tonight Quatre Reberbra Winner! I am NOT a bellhop!" She turned up her nose at Heero. Then she saw his dog. "OH MY GAWD! It's so cute!" Dorothy promptly glomped the poor Labrador.   
"Come on Heero, I'll show you to your room."   
"Hn." He just picked up his junk and followed Quatre down the hall.  
  
"Here we are!" Quatre said as he flung open a door. Heero quickly threw his stuff into the room so Quatre couldn't change his mind. They'd been walking for hours, and he was exhausted. He sat down on the bed, swiftly thanked Quatre, and lay down. He heaved a sigh. 'I will not sleep, I will not sleep, I will NOT sleep!' He stood up and walked to the large bathroom and started a cold shower. As if on cue, Relena trotted in and lapped at his hand.   
"Hey Rel. I need to loosen up. How 'bout you take a nap." He patted her head as she enthusiastically leaped on to the bed and curled up to sleep.   
Heero stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower. 'Cold!' He jumped right back out. Wrapping himself in a towel, Heero walked back into his room.   
"Well, I'm awake now." He said grabbing some clean clothes. He yanked on the shorts.   
"Yu-y..." A reedy voice whispered. Heero spun around to find the voice. A small demon stared him straight in the eye from across the room.  
"What the fuck?" Heero yelled as the little thing let loose an energy blast to rival Zero's Double Buster Cannon. Heero slammed up against the wall as the beam collided with his body. He cried out in pain. It was incredible. He'd never pain like that. The little demon snickered in pleasure.   
"Master will be pleased."  
  
"Man, I feel like a woman!" Dorothy danced around her large room with a can of hair spray acting as a microphone. When she heard the scream she dropped the can and ran into the hallway, grabbing her prized sword just in case. Quatre joined her there clutching to his chest and gasping for air.   
"Heero!" They yelled in unison and raced down the hall. Together they burst into Heero's room to a gruesome sight of strange monsters clambering toward a crumpled form on the floor. Dorothy attacked the creatures while Quatre stumbled to Heero's side. Quatre gasped when he saw Relena lying gutted next to her master's body. He suddenly felt ill. 'No time for that now.' He managed to drag Heero to the door, looking up to see Dorothy pulled under in the pile of monsters.  
"NOOOOOO!" He screamed. Two of the little monstrosities noticed Quatre toting their prize. Malicious grins spread across their faces as they began to close the distance between them and their prey. Both crashed into door as it slammed. Quatre dragged Heero through the mansion to the garage. He quickly strapped him in the passenger seat and revved the engine. He drove like the devil himself was chasing him to Trowa's place. He wasn't too far from the truth.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So, What do you think? Don't hurt me! \/@\/@\/XXXXXXll you will not kill D.D.04! You will review so she can continue and you can find out what happens! *sweatdrops* Please review or I won't continue. FLAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEE MEEEEEE! FLAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEE MEEEEE!   



	4. Darkness Rising chap.4

Hello! This chapter has a little shounen ai. Hope you don't mind! Anyway, you may hate me for the last chapter but oh well! *dodges random objects thrown by readers* Okay, okay! Here it is, sheesh!  
  
  
  
Disclaimers:: I don't own Gundam Wing so phooey!  
  
Darkness Rising Chapter 4  
  
Trowa answered the door groggily. 'Who would be coming here at this hour? Hell, who would be going anywhere at this hour?' He quickly pushed the limp bangs out of his face as he opened the door to Quatre.  
"Oh hi Q-chan. What brings you here, now?" Quatre pointed at the limp form thrown over his shoulder. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
"Help... Please... Trowa... Please..." He murmured breathlessly. Trowa lifted his burden and raised his visible eyebrow slightly when the head lolled back to reveal an unconscious Heero Yuy. His eyes were screwed shut in pain and there was a small trail of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Trowa carefully led both boys through the door and into his living room. Quatre sat down in a large Lazy Boy recliner as Trowa gently lay the Japanese boy on the couch. He then gave Quatre a glass of water, sat down in a chair across from him and waited. After about thirty minutes of sitting in silence, Quatre looked up at his host. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
"What happened Quatre?" Trowa asked quietly reach out a hand to rub Quatre's shoulder gently.  
"I don't know! Dorothy's dead. Heero's dog is dead. He might be dead," he bobbed his head in the direction of the couch. "I could have been killed! I don't know what to do Trowa. I just don't know what to do!" Quatre couldn't continue through his sobs. He shrugged off Trowa's hand and covered his face with his hands. Trowa gently embraced Quatre and began rubbing circles on his back in an attempt to calm him down. Quatre looked up and smiled a sad smile and leaned into the embrace. They both sighed just before the night was shattered with a piercing scream.  
Heero struggled to keep from screaming out in pain again by covering his mouth with both hands. Who had attacked him? He couldn't see anyone else, but he could sense it. Suddenly a searing pain ripped through his legs and he collapsed to his knees. He couldn't keep the agonized moan from escaping his lips as he felt his shoulder crack as it connected with the stone floor. An evil laugh erupted from the darkest corner of his prison as those dreadful eyes appeared and gleamed with fiery fury.  
'Will you come willingly now that you've seen just how terrible reality can be?' the voice taunted.   
'Wha... What do you want from me?' Heero rose to his hands and knees.  
'I thought you, of all people, would have been able to figure that out by now.'  
'Who the Hell are you?'  
'Well, I guess you may see me now.' The burning coals moved further into the moonlit center of the room. It looked like a giant Komodo dragon with thick silver armor covering its muscular body. A large war crest donned its head with the markings of some unknown Lord long forgotten. The thing grinned at him, exposing razor like teeth. What ever it was, it was bred for the kill. If this creature was the one haunting him at all hours, and he had no doubt that it was, he was in deep trouble.  
'I am Korian, messenger of the Shadow Realm. You would be advised to come with me willingly.'  
'And if I refuse?'  
'Then I will just have to, how shall I put this, make it more desirable...'  
Quatre and Trowa shook Heero violently trying to wake him from whatever nightmare he was having. He was cold and clammy, as well as rapidly losing the color in his cheeks. Trowa checked his pulse and growled in frustration.  
"He's slipping! Quatre, call Sally NOW!" Quatre nodded and ran to the phone while Trowa attempted to revive their comrade. Heero shudder violently with every breath but Trowa was determined not to lose him. He grabbed for the glass he had given Quatre. 'Water? No good.' He jumped up and sprinted to his cabinet and retrieved a bottle of cooking wine and ran back to the couch. He roughly rubbed the fluid over Heero's wrists and gums remembering everything he learned on the battlefield about the helpfulness of alcohol in medicine. He was rewarded with a little color returning to his friend.  
"Sally's on her way, Wufei is coming too!"  
"Good. Help me get him to my room. He should be on some thing a little more flat than my couch."  
"Right."  
Together they moved Heero up the stairs and into Trowa's room, where they waited anxiously for Sally's arrival. She had to get there soon, but would it be soon enough?  
  
  
TBC  
  
AN:: *GASP* What will happen to Heero? And what does this Korian guy have in store for him? All will hopefully be revealed in the next chapter of DARKNESS RISING! Sorry had a DBZ moment there. Now review or I be angry. You don't want me mad now do you? 


	5. Darkness Rising chap.5

AN:: Wasabi Mina-san? I'm back!!! Okay sorry about the wait. My muse was on a looooong vacation. But she's back now so I can write some more. N E way here is chpt. 5! Hope you like it.  
  
DISCLAIMER:: Self-explanatory (dis- not claim- own) Don't sue me.  
  
  
Darkness Rising  
  
"Where is Wufei?" Trowa muttered angrily as he paced around the room like a caged animal. Quatre shrugged and looked from Trowa to the unconscious form of Heero. Things were not looking good either. Quatre had called Sally thirty minutes ago and Wufei had promised to bring her ASAP. Then again, at least Heero wasn't struggling for breath any more. He placed a hand on the boy's forehead. He was still overly warm, clammy and pale. He was beginning to feel helpless.  
"Trowa, just sit down and rest for a second. They should be here soon. They promised to come as soon as they could!" he tried to comfort his friend. Trowa crossed the room and flung himself into a chair. His shoulders sagged wearily.  
"Something just isn't right, I can feel it."  
"I can feel it too, but what are you thinking?" Quatre looked questioningly over at Trowa.  
"You said that there were monsters attacking him, correct?"  
"Yes. Ugly little buggers at that too."  
"I know, you told me that, but why would they be targeting Heero and those close to him?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"First Relena, then Duo Hilde, then his dog and Dorothy. You could have gone out like them, but you escaped. I may also be on that list as well as Wufei, Sally and all the others. How are we going to watch him if we're dead?"  
"I don't know Tro-chan, but I won't rest until I figure this out."  
"Neither shall we!" Declared Wufei as he strode confidently into the room followed closely by Sally.  
"How long has he been like this?" She asked urgently as she hurried to Heero's bedside.  
"About an hour now." Quatre said quietly as Sally checked his pulse. Heero shifted in his sleep and moaned like a wounded animal close to death.  
"I'll do everything I can, until then you tell us everything that happened and anything that he said that might help." She said with a determined look at both Quatre and Trowa. They both nodded in understanding.  
Heero stared at the monster before him. Why did he seem so familiar?  
'You are a fool, Yuy. My master is more powerful than you could ever imagine. Yet you still resist him. He has defeated countless enemies yet you... you disappeared. You kept him waiting. You ran from him so that your party along with yourself could be reborn. You can't runaway now Yuy.' Korian sneered through barred teeth as he circled his prey.  
'What the Hell are you talking about?' Heero locked his glare onto his enemy and was quickly sliding into "Zero system" mode.  
'You are my masters most wanted foe, and I hate you for it.'  
'Really, no kidding. I couldn't tell.' Heero heaved himself to his feet. This guy was a complete and total nutcase. Strangely though his story clicked in the back of his mind.  
'Now why does this guy hate me?'  
'You really don't remember?' Korian hesitated and slowly approached him. He felt his eyes boring into him, studying his every thought.  
'I don't know you, your master, or why you decided I was the reincarnation of this guy you hate so much. All I know is that you and your masters goons destroyed my life NOW so...' Heero took a step towards the giant lizard thing. Korian gawked openly as Heero came inches from his face.  
'Omae wo korosu.' Heero whispered. Suddenly he grabbed the hilt of Korian's sword and heaved it out of its sheath. He swung it at shoulder level as hard as he could and grinned madly when he felt it connect. The demon screeched with its last breath before his head left his body. Heero collapsed with the body on top of him. With all its armor it was incredibly heavy. He gasped for breath as he pushed the heavily bleeding body off of him and sighed with relief.   
'It's finally over' he muttered and passed out.  
Sally felt him shudder beneath her hands.  
"I think he's coming around," she said to any one who was listening.  
"Oh thank goodness," Quatre sighed. He leaned on Trowa's shoulder and smiled with relief. Trowa smiled back and glanced over at Wufei who had been silently leaning on the wall the whole time that he'd been there, apparently deep in thought. He was grinning like an idiot now and walked over to give his wife a pat on the back. Heero groaned and opened one eye.  
"Welcome back."  
He sat straight up with surprise. Sally, not expecting this to say the least, had not moved from her position leaning over him so that they collided, full force. Heero fell back onto the pillow and rubbed his head.  
"Itai..." he muttered so quietly only Sally could hear him. She burst into laughter and rubbed her head as well. Wufei's grin widened as he enveloped Sally into a hug, which surprised everyone and Trowa hugged Quatre to him.  
"I think it might be over." Heero said to them with a sigh.  
"Not likely. Any one care to be enlightened?" A strange voice muttered from the darkness of the doorway.  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
AN:: Hee hee hee! Well was it worth the wait? You tell me. I had a lot of fun writing this one, don't ask me why. So Wufei was a little OOC I liked it better than the series him. N E way, review cause I need feedback for inspiration!!!! I'll probably write a series about the whole battle that pissed Mr. Dark Lord off so bad. Would you like that? TELL ME! I MUST KNOW! I hope you liked it! Ja Ne! 


	6. Darkness rising chap. 6

AN:: Wasabi mina-san! How you doin? I'm back and Rei is awake and ready for so writing. Are you ready to read? *crickets chirping* Argh! Stupid BLEEPin BLEEP BLEEP site! No more author alerts, that is unless you pay for it. Well I can't pay so I'm in a bad mood. In other words, BE PREPARED FOR BLOODBATH! Heh heh heh! *maniacal grin*  
  
Heero:: I think we're in trouble.  
  
D.D.04:: Not at all! Besides, it's just a fic... *another maniacal grin*  
  
Duo:: We're all gonna die!  
  
Disclaimers:: *psychopathic smirk crosses face* Of course GW belongs to me, I RULE THE WORL EVERY THING IS MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (in plain English: I don't own GW, so go suck on an exhaust pipe lawyer scum!)  
  
Darkness Rising chapter 6  
  
The figure entered but didn't move to attack. This caused much curiosity for everyone else in the room. Heero sat up more and glared at the cloaked stranger. He was clothed in a long dark green cape that hung to his ankles, leather boots, and the hood of the cape hid his features. Whenever the man moved, the garment rippled like the water of a lake after a pebble disturbed the glassy surface. Suddenly the man crossed the room to Heero's bedside and began to examine him thoroughly.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing?" Heero yelled in the guy's ear and kneed him sharply in the groin. The man grunted audibly and crumpled to his knees.  
  
"Itai..." wheezed out a familiar voice. A voice that sounded strangely like...  
  
"MAXWELL!" screeched Wufei as he leapt on to the collapsed boy and pulled back the hood to reveal a grimacing Duo. "I can't believe it! We all thought you were dead! What happened? Oh! Omae o kurosu, Baka no baka!" Wufei hauled Duo to his feet and sat him gently on the edge of the bed. As an after thought he hand him a handkerchief because tears were streaming down his cheeks and his eyes were pretty bugged out, but he also knew how hard Heero could hit.  
  
After getting over the shock of Duo returning from the dead, Heero realized that a knee to that specific place was not called for. He grimaced inwardly at the thought of how much force he had put into that one attack.  
  
"Duo, uh, gomen nasai." Heero murmured so that only Shinigami could hear.  
  
"No problem man!" Duo squeaked back. "Hey, now I can sing soprano!"  
  
Trowa stared at Duo and turned to Quatre. Quatre was smiling happily and bouncing slightly, so he figured that it must really be Duo. He turned back to the Deathscythe pilot. "Duo, you said something about being enlightened, what did you mean? Another question is, if you didn't die then why did we find a body?"  
  
"Oh, uh, well, that is a difficult question to answer. Let's see. I never died. I am Shinigami after all. The body was a clone of some sort. It'll take a while to explain everything..."  
  
"So start explaining, baka," snorted Wufei who pulled up a chair. Duo sighed and shot a glance at Heero, who was fidgeting with the sheets of Trowa's bed.  
  
"Um, well... Hey! Where'd Sally go?" Duo looked spastically around the room as if searching for an escape route. Nobody noticed Quatre clutching his chest, with a pained look on his face.  
  
Sally leaned against the wall at the end of the hallway. Sighing she looked up at the ceiling and wondered to herself the usual `I wonder's. (I wonder what life truly is, are we really alone in the universe, how does Trowa keep his hair like that, you know what I mean.) She blew a strand of unruly hair out of her eyes and licked her lips. `I'm thirsty,' she smiled and turned to walk down the steps.  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
"Huh?" Sally turned to look behind her. Scanning eye level and finding nothing, her gaze shifted down to where the tapping came from. She examined the wall near the floor with no results. "Well, that was unusual." She didn't say anything next because something tapped her on the back. She turned in surprise to find a little demon grinning from ear to ear with its needle-like teeth. She opened her mouth to scream as it pointed its clawed finger at her and mouthed, "Boo". Then there was darkness.  
  
Heero heard something hit the ground and jumped out of the bed. Trowa and Wufei didn't say anything, but followed him closely out the door. Duo helped Quatre over to the bed and stayed with him. He REALLY didn't want to know what had fallen. Quatre had passed out seconds before Heero jumped up. That usually wasn't a good sign. Wufei came scrambling back into the room and dashed for the bathroom. He slammed the door and retching could be heard. Duo cringed. `What could make Wufei sick like that? Better not ask. Might be gross...'  
  
"Duo! Get out here NOW!"  
  
`Darn too late,' Duo ran into the hall way and straight into Heero. Trowa was sitting on the floor starring at a rather large splatter of blood on the wall. Heero looked over his shoulder at Duo.  
  
"That's not the worst of it. Look down the stairs."  
  
"But I don't want to Hee-"  
  
"JUST DO IT DUO!" Heero screamed in to Duo's face and dragged him to the edge of the stairs. At the bottom lay the body of Sally Po. Well, most of the body. Her head was hanging from the ceiling fan and an arm was missing but other that that it was all there. `That explains Wufei.' Duo looked over at Heero who had a fixed glare on him.  
  
"What is going on, Duo?" He asked, grinding his teeth in emphasis. Duo shrunk under his stare. Suddenly Heero's arm shot from his side, grasping Duo firmly around the neck. He brought the other in up in suit. He roughly forced Duo against the wall and shook him fiercely. "What is happening to me DAMNIT? Tell me Duo! Tell me or I'll kill you here and now!" Duo believed him too.  
  
"I'll tell you... just let go... of me... please, I can't breath," He gasped as Heero released his grip and sat down hard. "Heero, I'll tell you. I will, I promise. But right now, we have to leave this place right now!"  
  
"Why!" Heero spun and punched the wall. He retracted his fist from an extremely deep hole in the sheet rock.  
  
"I'll tell you as soon as we get somewhere safe! Now come on!" The end of Duo's sentence was followed by a scream of agony from Trowa's room. "CRAP! I left Quatre alone!" Duo ran dragging Heero behind him into Trowa's room. The sight was horrible. Trowa lay shriveled in the far corner and five demons were literally sucking Quatre dry. The largest of the group looked up at Duo with a satisfied grin.  
  
"Sssssooooooo, you managed to find him." It hissed and wiped some blood from its chin. "Massssster will be pleassssed. He had great confidence in you." Duo gaped at the little monster and tried to form words.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Wufei had finished his bathroom session. Immediately, four of the demons raced at him. Wufei cursed in Chinese and reach for his katana in time to remember that he didn't have it. The creatures leapt onto him and sunk their teeth into every available piece of exposed skin. Wufei fought them for as long as he could but finally went down after screaming for Duo to get Heero out of there.  
  
Duo grabbed Heero's arm and pulled him back down the hall and flew down the stairs. They ran past Sally's body and out the door. Duo threw open the driver side door of Quatre's SUV and revved the engine as Heero rammed the seat belt into the catch. Both slamming the door at the same time, Duo put the car in reverse and floored it.  
  
Once on the highway Duo slowed from 110 mph to 80 and managed to breath again. Heero stared out the windshield, clutching and un-clutching his fists in fury. Duo turned on some music to help calm his nerves.  
  
"Well, Heero. What station do you want to hear?"  
  
"Shut up Duo."  
  
"Heero, I don't think that's a station. How about some Metalica?"  
  
"Duo, I'm warning you for the last time..."  
  
"Do you want to listen to The Black Album?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Duo put in the CD and got quiet. Twenty miles down the road he pulled off at the harbor.  
  
"What are we doing here Duo?"  
  
"Getting a room. What does it look like? We're at the hotel aren't we?"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Right. Stay here and don't let any demon things in the car."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Duo climbed out of the car and stalked into the lobby. He paid for their room and got the keys. He checked the floor number. `24^th floor? Well, the monkey brigade will have fun trying to get at us, now won't they?' He walked back to the car and knocked on the window for Heero to get out. He just stared at him. Duo knocked again. This time Heero picked up a sheet of paper and a pen and scribbled something and pressed it against the glass.  
  
"You told me not to let little demon thingies in." Duo read out loud. "What! Heero get out now!" Heero scribbled again.  
  
"Bite me?" Duo's jaw would have crashed into the cement if it weren't for the fact that it was attached. He threw his hands up in defeat and held out the room key. Heero opened the door and climbed out. Duo was not going to have a good night. He sighed and led Heero into the building.  
  
"Milord, they are nearing the ancient battle site. They have stopped for the night. Do we stick to the plan or let them come?" asked a scrawny goblin. He really disliked being above ground and hated to be on the water. But that is where he was, and he wasn't happy. His communication portal to the other world was rocking slightly and he was getting a little seasick. He groaned as the deep voice echoed out of the small window between existences.  
  
"Let them come. He won't escape this time. No he won't. This time I'll be ready for anything and this time," the voice chuckled harshly and the goblin cringed. "This time he will die."  
  
AN:: You will get an explanation in the next chapter. I had no idea how this was going to turn out until this chapter started. Hope you liked it. *evil grin* Sorry about taking so long. I promise to get the next one out sooner. Who has an idea of what is going on? What is the deal with this Dark Lord guy? Review please!  
  
Heero:: My head hurts...  
  
Duo:: Your head hurts...  
  
Both:: -_- 


	7. Darkness Rising Chap 7

AN:: I have received a review that says that I am a b**** for killing Quatre. Don't worry girls I have everything under control (sort of). N E way, have no fear, my new horror muse is here! Rouge:: Yo sup? Rei:: HEY! What about me? You're getting a break. Rei:: Oh okay. Cool. Bye then! Rouge:: My turn. Heero:: I don't like him. Rouge:: Oh, really? TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Duo:: O.o. That's different. Have fun guys! I gotta go work on sumthin else. Rouge, don't do any thing I wouldn't do. Rouge:: No problem. *evil grin*  
  
DISCLAIMERS:: I don't own anything let alone Gundam Wing so unless you would prefer to have me stop writing due to the fact that I can't afford my internet connection because I've been sued, then go ahead and sue me. (But I still don't own Gundam Wing and you won't get anything except maybe a sock)  
  
Darkness Rising Chapter 7  
  
Duo threw himself onto one of the available beds. He bounced for a bit and then turned over to look at Heero. He was standing at the foot of the remaining bed, glaring daggers at the pillow. 'Maybe if I don't say anything he will forget that I'm here and won't kill me.' Duo nodded to himself. Brilliant plan. Heero's glare shifted to him. 'Or not.' "Start talking." He said in a venomous tone. "Okay, um, well. Where do I begin? Hmmmm..." "That's simple, from the beginning baka." "Right. The beginning. Well in a previous life you were, well, a prince of sorts. The people loved you as well as the four High Knights that served under you." Duo began, "The four were myself, the black, Trowa, the red, Quatre, the gold, and Wufei, the green. You were also a knight, the white. You were betrothed to a princess of a foreign country that your land, Synesta, was at war with. Her name was Relena. She was daughter of the king of Ryuoga. The war had lasted for half a century when your father met with him to discuss peace. Their decision, that you two would be married, angered your father's adviser, Kruss, for he was in love with the princess. He vowed to himself that your life would be his, and he would kill all of your followers as well. You were forced into exile when your father was murdered, and Kruss hunted you down until he could almost smell you." Here Duo paused and looked up at Heero. Heero simply looked back at him blankly. "Continue." "Right. Relena was capable of some magic and also had four girls in waiting that all had specific specialties in the arts. Dorothy, of the wind, Hilde, of water, Midi, of fire, and Sally, of the earth, those were their names. We met them in the Forest of Despair, while fleeing your father's murderer. Relena had run away from home in order to meet with you herself, for you two had never laid eyes on the other. You were injured, and she healed you. It was obvious to the rest of us that you two had fallen in love. But it couldn't last. We couldn't lie to ourselves. Kruss had soldiers surrounding the forest. He figured that he could catch you by the end of the month by waiting for us to stumble out of the forest. But we never did. Relena was a master of Holy magic you see. She found a deep cave in the center of the forest and led us there. She sealed us in the crystals that formed in the dark caverns. Each of us, with one of her girls to watch over our bodies, fell into the endless sleep of oblivion. In the end she couldn't live without you and sealed the other girls along with herself by your side. Months passed and Kruss never found the cave. He became crazed in his search for you and his hatred for you mutated his mind and body. He killed everything in his path, including your mother, who took him in when he was 15, shortly after you were born. He hated all life and therefore life withered and died before him. He thought himself a god in a way, for his hatred of you fueled his life for much longer that any other man of the time. Then he met Korian, Lord of the Sahth. The Sahth were a mighty race of lizard men. You grew up with Korian by your side. The best of friends the two of you had been. However, he believed the poisoned words of Kruss and fell under his control. With an army of Sahth under his command, Kruss destroyed the world that you had known and twisted it to his own sick wishes. He has waited thousands of years to find and kill you, Heero. And now he has found you." Duo stood and walked to the window. He stood looking over the harbor shaking in silent fury. He had met this monster when he had been taken. There was something that he hadn't told Heero that he never planned on telling him. Kruss was his uncle and he had found his body and brought it to life and fought for three days and nights with it, though it had no soul. He had killed it on the fourth day and it turned to dust and blew away on the wind. "How do you know all this?" Heero asked quietly, still trying to let it sink in fully. He walked to stand next to his friend by the window. He saw Duo staring down at something outside and looked as well. What he saw took his breath away, in more ways than one. At the base of the building was a bonfire surrounded by the creepy little creatures they had fled from earlier. One was standing next to a large dark circle floating in the air. The creature clapped his hands five times and the circle sprang to life in a flash of light. Then something came through. Slowly at first but then faster as more of it's body became exposed. First a horn emerged about three feet in length then a white head and body of a horse. "Damn! A unicorn! Why are they performing a ritual HERE with THAT? What am I going to do?" Duo fidgeted where he stood. He seemed extremely upset. "What are they doing?" Heero asked anxiously. Duo couldn't answer because the lead demon drew a beautiful dagger that was definitely used for sacrifices. He slowly circled the glowing creature speaking in an ancient language all the while until he was directly in front of the beast's head. He cautiously reached out and gripped the horn firmly around the base and raised the dagger high above his head. In one swift movement he whipped the dagger down severing the horn from the creature's head. The unicorn screamed in pain but was quickly silenced by a rain of arrow from the remaining demons. It tumbled to the ground and lay still as a pool of silver blood gathered around its body. The demon stood with the horn looking at the site before him wearing a satisfied grin and turned back to the bonfire. There was now a large cauldron over it steaming with a liquid that Heero couldn't identify. He watched as the little monster dropped the horn into the pot, said a few words, and walked into the bushes. A few of the demons were hurling rocks and sticks at the lifeless form of the unicorn, hissing and growling in hate at the creature. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Whispered Duo. "Those little monsters! I'll kill every one of them. How could they. that unicorn. how?. Why?" Heero asked. He felt helpless. Yet another creature of great beauty had died because of something he couldn't even remember, and he stood by watching it without a clue as how to stop it. "Heero, I understand how you feel, but that was out of your control. Come on. Get some rest. It's late." Duo pulled his friend away from the window, and with a last glance at the scene far below him, closed the blinds. Heero was grateful for the distraction that a shower provided and relaxed under the constant stream of warm water. He closed his eyes as he stood there letting the liquid poor over his tense body. 'So, the creature, Korian, had been my. friend?' He shook his head in confusion. 'It is not possible. He tried to kill me. He killed her. he killed Relena.' "Heero." Came a gruff voice from outside the shower door. 'Strange. that sounds like.' "Yuy, if you're in there, come out so that I may speak to you face to face. It is I. Korian. I would like to have a word with you." The voice said again. The water turned off immediately. Heero wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped out into the large bathroom. Korian stood in the far corner of the room in something that resembled a toga. He looked the soaked Heero up and down, and grunted. "Put your clothes on, boy." Heero stood dry and dressed before the cause of his nightmares for what seemed like eternity when in reality it had only been about a month or two. "What do you want?" He asked slowly. "Strange, I don't remember any of those scars that you have." Korian took a step forward to examine one of Heero's many bullet wounds. "You seem to forget that I am not the one you knew. I may still be a soldier, but I fought in a completely different war to what you may have seen." Heero growled as he pulled his arm away from the lizard. "It seems that your friend explained to you everything, eh." Korian's face grew serious. "How much do you know?" He reached out a clawed hand and rested it on Heero's forehead. He closed his eyes. When he finally opened them again he stared at Heero for a moment. "I see. You really don't remember, do you? I can fix that. Relax yourself." "What are you doing?" Heero asked sharply. "I will restore your memory. It may hurt for a second but it will pass, momentarily. Close your eyes, boy" Heero closed his eyes and relaxed. There was a burning pain in his forehead then everything went black and he felt himself falling.  
  
TBC.  
  
Hey guys I'm back. What did I miss? Rouge:: Oh, nothing in particular! Heero and Duo:: O.o . He's crazy! Hey! Don't insult the muse! Right then. Reviews will be gratefully read and deposited into my "I LUV REVIEWS" box. Thanx then! Bye bye! (some one stop her) 


End file.
